A Good Life
by crystalangel1991
Summary: Kyouya is married and things seemed so good, but things are not as they seem. Kyoya/OC


I don't own Kyoya or any other KHR character. I only own my OC and this fic.

Thank You and please comment and message if you feel like it!

Name: Yuki

Age: 21

Background: You and Kyoya are already married. You married about a year ago. You have known each other through high school and were friends until one day he ordered you to be his girlfriend and things grew progressively until he ordered you to marry him.

*Story Start*

You woke up alone in your side of the bed. You were pretty used to it, Kyoya had work and you understood that it sometimes took priority. As you were laying in bed looking at the ceiling you smiled and raised your hand looking at your ring. It was almost a year since you and Kyoya were married and were trying to have children.

Tonight was going to be a special night, you guys were going to try again, it was a little stressful since you have being trying for 4 months and nothing has happened.

You decided to clean and then go to the store to get things for a special meal and then set a romantic environment for him.

*time skip to later that night*

You were wearing purple lingerie underneath your black kimono. You knew it turn things more fun when you put on traditional clothing. He walked through the door and you walked to his side to greet him.

He stopped to look at you and said, "Yuki."

"Kyoya, welcome home."

He started at you and then the table behind you.

"I made a special dinner for us." You smiled at him, but he just stared at you then looked forward.

"Clean it up. I'm not hungry." And with that he walked away to the bedroom, and you heard water running.

You were confused. You knew he wasn't the romantic type, but he usually humored you. You sighed and guessed something at work upset him and decided to clean up.

"Maybe I can still turn things around." You spoke to yourself and cleaned quickly before walking to the bedroom. You heard the shower stop and you quickly pushed your hair to one side to reveal your neck. You undid your kimono and opened it letting it fall just below your shoulders, so they were bare and along with some of your chest. You held the kimono together and poked on one leg out to reveal it and waited for Kyoya to appear.

As soon as he opened the door steamed followed and you saw him in his usual black kimono. You wanted to look sexy for him, but instead a bright smile appeared and wide eyes were looking at him with love.

He looked at you briefly before walking to the bed and getting in it. He turned the other way so his back was facing you,

"I'm tired."

Your smiled fell and you smiled sadly thinking that you just made a fool out of yourself.

"Okay, I'm sorry Kyoya. Let's go to sleep."

You climbed into bed with him and turn to look at him, curling yourself into a ball with sad and weary eyes.

*the next day*

You woke up alone again and sighed. Guess he had a lot of work again. You wished he could be there with you, you were going to the doctor today to see him for fertility testing, since it was already 4 months and you were starting to get concerned.

*at doctor's office*

"Mrs. Hibari, please come in."

"Hello doctor."

"Your husband isn't here?" The doctor asked, guess he thought it was unusual because he usual accompanied you to the doctor, even if it was just a checkup.

"He was work, but it's alright, I'll tell him whatever he needs to know."

"Alright, well first I would like to congratulate you, you are 6 weeks pregnant."

You smiled and you could feel tears of happiness start to come out, but then it changed with his next words.

"However, you have to be very careful. From the sonograms we took this seems like a high risk pregnancy; where not only the life of the baby is at stake but yours too. I'm going to ask you to take it very easy. No carrying heavy objects, not too much exercise, stay in bed a much as possible and avoid as much stress as possible. I'm also going to give you some medicine to make the baby and you stronger. I am also going to give you a list of food and things you are allowed to do."

"Alright doctor, thank you."

"I will be right back.'

As soon as the doctor left you hugged your belly protectively. You were concerned for your unborn child, but you knew you were going to manage through; you had the strongest man of the mafia as your husband, and he was going to take care of you like always.

*at home*

You made a special dinner again and waited for Kyoya to come. You looked at the clock, it was 7, the usual time he showed up, but maybe he was hung up on work. You sighed, you should have called him before to make sure your efforts weren't going to go to waste.

You were so excited with the news and couldn't wait for Kyoya to come, so you decided to visit him a work. Fist would call Tsuna to make sure it was alright though,

"Hi, Tsuna."

"Hi Yuki, How are you?"

"I'm really good, you? how are things with Kyoko?"

"I'm good too. They are great, I'm thinking of where to take her out next."

"Oh Tsuna, anywhere is fine, Kyoko doesn't mind as long as you are with her."

He chuckled, "You're right Yuki. Anyhow, I bet the reason you called isn't to give me love advise, what can I do for you?"

"Is Kyoya there with you? I have something important to tell him and can't wait."

"Yes, he is still here. He is working with one of Enma's guardians to improve our security, but I think they will be done soon. Are you planning on coming over?"

"I was thinking about it, but if he is going to be done soon maybe I will wait for him home."

"Why don't you come over anyway? Hibari wouldn't mind, if it was anybody else maybe, but it's you and if he is busy, you can always spend some time with kyoko, it's being a while since you came and she was just telling me she wanted to see you to talk about 'girl stuff'."

"ummmm… Alright, I'll be there in 30 min. See you Tsuna."

"see you soon Yuki."

And with that you got ready to leave with excitement in your heart that you couldn't contain. You were happy and hugged your belly. First you were going to tell Kyoya, and then since you were already there you were going to tell Kyoko. You were sure she was going to tell everyone else, so that saves a lot of phone calls and unnecessary visits for your grumpy husband.

*at the Vongola mansion*

"Hi Tsuna." You hugged him and smiled at him.

"Hello Yuki, Kyoya is in the office two flights up, four doors to your right."

"Right, thank you!"

And with that you made your journey to find your husband.

Just as you reached the door you heard strange noises that sounded like moaning. You shook your head, you were probably imagining things or in the wrong room. You decided to recount, that was until your heard your husband's coarse voice along with a woman. Your heart dropped and you couldn't move from your spot.

"We have to stop." Said your husband.

"You always say that and yet you always come back,

Why is it that you always come back?"

You waited for his response but nothing came.

"Is it because your perfect little wife can't please you like I can? Is it because you don't love her like you claim? Is it because—."

You heard a bang, "Stop."

"Why? I'm speaking the truth. You should just leave her. She is weak, she doesn't even suspect about us. Why would you be with someone so weak and naïve when you are the most powerful guardian in the mafia? She doesn't have anything to offer you."

"Stop talking Shimon."

What you even more upset was that he wasn't even defending you. Maybe he didn't really love you like you thought. Your stomach was churning and your heart was shattering leaving a painful and empty feeling in it's place. You had tears welling up, but you swallowed them and decided to prove them wrong.

You weren't so frail like she claimed and Kyoya believed. You did all the things you did out of love and understanding for him, but he took them for granted. You put up with his coldness for those small amounts of affection he gave you because you understood how he was; feelings didn't come easily to him. You put up with his violence because you believe he was trying to make the world better. You put up with all the things just for him, but you weren't going to tolerate his cheating, this moment was when you were going stop playing the tittle understanding wife.

You took a deep breath and collected yourself before entering the room.

"So, this is what you have been doing at work?"

"Yuki." He looked at you and went to grab your hand, but pushed him away and stepped back.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands."

"ouch, your little pet grew claws." Said the sneering woman.

You quickly examined them. She was flushed and her zipper was really low. Her hair was a mess and she was breathing deeply. Your husband wasn't so much better either. His shirt was rumpled and sticking out, he was flushed and his hair was a mess.

"Yuki, let's go."

He went to grab you again, but you pushed him away. He was shielding you with his body to prevent you to see his mistress. He was protecting her! You couldn't be more broken if you tried. You had to ask, what every woman asks.

"Do you love her?"

Kyoya just look at you. No answer, you licked your lips and took a shaky breath.

"How long has this been going on?" You looked at him with a glare and red eyes, tears threating to escape.

"Yuki."

"Answer me Kyoya!"

He just kept quiet and stared at the ground.

"Answer me dammit it!"

"3 months little pet. We have been doing for three months, at least 3 times a week, even more if I am truthful." The woman answered for him.

A slapping sound was heard in the room and tears finally escaped your eyes. Kyoya was surprised and his hand found the red stop on his cheek.

"How could you! How could you be with her and then me?! Why Kyoya! Wasn't I good enough for you!" You cried and banged on his chest, he just let you. "Why dam it!"

You cried and pushed away from him. His mistresses just watched with amused eyes. You looked at her and then said, "You can have him, I'm done with him."

You have him one last hurtful look and ran away and out of the mansion as fast as you could. You heard your name along with crashing sounds but you didn't care, you wanted to be alone. Besides you knew he was faster than you, if he wanted to he would have no trouble catching you, but he didn't even try.

You ran and ran until you were lost, you reached an empty road. You found a spot on the ground to sit on outside a store. It started to rain, great just what you needed. You couldn't go home, he would be there and you didn't want to see him, and you had nowhere to go. You ran out so fast you left your purse at Tsuna's, must have dropped it with all the excitement and now you couldn't afford a hotel room, besides he would find you if you used a credit card.

You decided to just keep walking and clear you head until you decided what to do. You were walking around like a mindless zombie and then a shooting pain shot through your belly to your chest. You cringed and thought, 'oh no, my baby!' you were careless. You had forgotten about the most important thing to you because of Kyoya. You cringed again and fell to your knees.

"Ahhh!" You cried and breathed deeply. As much as you hated him right now, you were scared and wanted Kyoya with you.

You breathed deeply looked for your phone, remembering it was in your purse and cringed again. This time something warm was between your legs and you touched it crying and being more scared when you realized it was blood. You felt dizzy and then the next thing you thought of was, 'Kyoya' before giving into to the darkness.

*Kyoya's Point of view*

You finally got rid of the infernal woman and were looking for Yuki. You considered yourself a carnivore, higher than everyone else, yet right now you were nothing but a mere herbivore, even less. You gave in to your primal instincts and hurt the one person who actually cared for you, and that you cared for.

You would never admit it to her, but the only reason you cheated was because you were afraid of being a father and a good husband. This gave you a way to escaped, and now you realize how wrong it was and how much you had to loose. You had to find Yuki, and make sure she forgave you.

You were driving around, looking for Yuki. It was raining and no doubt she was lost. You heard sirens and cops by your side and you decided follow them, hoping that your hunch was wrong and that Yuki made it home safely.

You saw an ambulance getting ready to leave. A cop stopped your car,

"Sorry sir, looks like you are going to have to take another route, this one is close."

The ambulance took off.

You looked at him and glared. He gulped and realized who you were and what you could do to him. He licked his lips before he spoke gain, "Hibari-san! You need to get to the hospital right away. Your wife and -."

You didn't even let him finish as you rushed after the ambulance. You could hear your heart beat faster and the pain along with all the thoughts made you grip the stirring wheel harder and drive faster. Something horrible must have happened and it was your entire fault.

*at the hospital*

You barged into the hospital and went to the desk.

"Where is my wife?"

The nurse was stuttering and scared but you didn't care, you need to fine Yuki, make sure she was fine.

"Hibari-san please come with me."

You turn to look at your wife's usual doctor and followed him to a private room. As soon as he shut the door you asked, "How is she?"

"Right now she is critical condition and we are monitoring her. She is lucky her and the baby are still alive. Wh—"

"baby?"

"Yes, I informed her today in the afternoon she was pregnant, and needed to take it easy. No carrying heavy objects, bed rest, no stress. It is a high risk pregnancy and was afraid this would happen."

"How much of a risk?"

"In her current condition she and the baby could lose their life. If she took it easy, then it would have being a 70-30% with the odds in her favor. Right now it is a touch and go."

"How far along is she?"

"6 weeks."

"Do all that you can to save her." You ordered.

He nodded and then was about to leave. He turned and took a deep breath, "We might have to end the pregnancy to give her medication. Are we allowed to if we need?"

You thought it over. You both put so much effort to make the baby and she must have been so happy that she rushed to the Sawada to tell you, and then you got caught. The must have made her get to this point. You were going to lose her and the baby because of your mistake. You could make another baby but you wouldn't get another her; however, she wouldn't forgive you if you told them that. You had to make a decision and make it fast.

"You are going to save both of them. If anything happens to either one, I will bite you to death."

The doctor nodded and left to tend to your wife. You sat in the room and waited, waited, it seemed like days but it had only being 2 hours.

You got a phone call from Tetsuya, you gave him commands before he could even talk.

"I'm at the hospital. Cancel all my appointments, and Tetsuya, make sure Shimon is on a plane back to Italy. Make sure she never sets foot anywhere I am or anywhere Yuki is."

"Yes Kyo-san."

You shut your phone and closed your eyes just thinking what would happen to your wife and baby. How much of a fool you were.

*later, morning in the hospital*

The door opened to reveal the doctor. He sighed, "we have done all we can for your wife and child. They are now in the intensive care unit and we are going to monitor them for the night before moving then to a private room. Come back in the morning tomorrow when you can see them. Bring her extra clothes for at least 3 days."

"I want to see her."

"She is in the ICU, only patients are allowed."

You glared at the doctor and spoke again, "I want to see her."

The doctor sighed and said, "look Hibari-san, she is awake and asked about you. I told her you were here and she said she didn't want to see you right now. It's for the best, stress on her is bad, and her body or the baby can't take it. Tomorrow they will be more stable and you can talk to her about it tomorrow."

You wondered if the doctors knew, he probably did, your wife would have told him, so he knew what happened to her. You nodded and left, but would come back the first thing in the morning to see her. You weren't going to let her go, even if you had to beg.

*Next morning, hospital*

You were in the waiting room; the doctor just told you she said she would see you. He advised you to not argue and keep her stress free. You sighed and walked in ready to make sure she forgave you.

You opened the door and your heart dropped seeing the weak state your wife was in. She was pale and hooked up to different machines.

"Hi Kyoya." She whispered and was looking at her lap. She couldn't even look at you and you didn't blame her.

"Yuki."

She held up her hand and you waited for her to speak, "I'm sorry. I'm so weak and that you felt the need to go with someone else, but I won't be weak anymore."

"Yuki." You whispered, you had broken her so much she was apologizing to you. It was so wrong. You were about to speak and set things right when she beat you to it by looking at you dead in the eye. She said the words that actually made you shuddered and felt anger like you haven't felt before, not directed at her but at yourself for letting it get that far.

"I want a divorce."

You glared at her and spoke with venom the word no. You were not getting a divorce. You cared too much for her to let it end like that. She was having your baby, this wasn't how things were meant to happen. You had to fix things.

"I can't be with you anymore. Do you know how filthy I feel knowing that you touch me like you touched her? Do you know how much I hate myself for not noticing you were getting colder, that you could do something like that?"

You stayed quiet, she was right you treated her like trash. She looked at you with those pained filled eyes and said in a broken voice, "please, please. Kyoya, I don't want to hurt anymore. Let me go."

It made your heart tremble, but you couldn't give her that wish.

"No."

"Kyoya, please"

"NO!" You made your way to her and kissed her hard, letting your lips and actions speak for you. Knowing she would understand you, no one would understand you like her. She whimpered and pushed you away, but you grabbed her harder and made her moan and give in.

You felt so complete, you put on of your hands on her belly and rubbed it gently. She snapped out of her trance and pushed you away.

"Yuki, we can work through this."

"I don't think I can trust you like before."

"We can make it Yuki, if not for me for the baby."

"How do you know?"

"Doctor."

"I can raise it, and you can be a part of its life, but I just don't think I can forgive you."

"Yuki, please. We can try. I want to be with you and the baby. I will never see Shimon again."

"and what makes you think that will fix things? That I can trust you?"

You didn't want to beg but you had to. You couldn't lose her.

"Please Yuki. I will prove it to you. Give me a chance to show it to you."

*Yuki's Point of view*

You were weak and wanted to give in but how were you supposed to believe him. He cheated so easily.

"How do I know it won't be another person?"

"I'm telling you."

"It isn't good enough."

"I'll prove myself to you. One more chance Yuki. For us, for the love we have."

"I will think about it Kyoya, but I can't promise you anything."

He nodded and sat on the chair next to you. It was silent until you broke it again.

"Why?"

"hn?"

"why did you cheat?"

"I didn't deserve you and she was an escape."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"I didn't want to lose you."

"You are an idiot."

"Hn." His way of accepting it.

"Why did you want to fix things?"

"I care for you."

"Do you love me?"

"I do. Only you, don't ever doubt that." He looked deeply in to your eyes and you took a deep breath. You reached for his hand and kissed it. He looked at you with curios eyes and then closed them while gripping your hand tighter.

"I forgive you, but you have a lot of making up to do."

He opened his eyes and nodded. He kissed you softly on the lips and held you hand while the other found a place in your tummy.

*8 months later*

"Kyoya! I hate you!" You cried as you held onto his hand. Gripping as hard as you could.

"Breathe." He order and you loosen your grip and took relaxing breaths, finally letting go of his hand.

The doctor entered and picked up the blankets from your legs examining you.

"It looks like you are ready to deliver. Do you want your husband in the room?"

"Yes. Kyoya hand!"

He flexed his hand a couple times before giving it to you, if you didn't know any better you could have sworn you hurt Kyoya's hand with your grip.

"Ahhhh!"

"Alrigh, push!"

"I'm doing just that! Ahh!"

"It's almost out. One more time. Big one!"

You gripped his hand with all your might and exhaled as you felt relieved. You heard crying.

"Congratulations you have a handsome baby boy."

The doctor cleaned him a bit and wrapped him a blanket. He handed him to you. You cried out of happiness and you saw Kyoya stare at the baby in wonder. With one finger he touched the baby's hand, afraid to hurt it.

"Want to hold Ai?"

"Ai?"

"Yes, love, I want him to always know that is loved."

Kyoya nodded and you handed him the baby. He was holding Ai so careful, like he was made of the most precious and fragile glass. You looked at you and you returned it with a soft smile.

*3 months later*

"wahhhh! Wahhhh! Wahhh!"

With a groan you kicked Kyoya in the leg.

"Your turn."

"no." he turned around and ignore the baby.

You sighed and went to Ai. You picked him up and rocked him to sleep again. You felt arms snake around your waist and a chin on your shoulder.

You instantly felt warm.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess."

He smiled. You knew it was his way to try to make it up to you. He was trying and that was all that mattered. Slowly but surely things were getting better.

You put a now asleep Ai back in his crib.

You turned your head and kissed him softly, barely touching his lips. He growled and pressed his lips harder against yours spinning you around and pulling you closer.

"I love you Kyoya."

He look hesitant for a moment before reply, "me too, Yuki. I love you."

And then a kissed was shared before a cry from the crib interrupted your intimate moment. Life was good, it wasn't perfect, but it was good.


End file.
